yandere or love obsessed war
by trevormiller148
Summary: after the events of crystal beacon pictures the crossover these love obsessed fighters fight over who has the better love life


**_now first off this one isn't a death battle it's inspired by crystal beacon pictures the crossover but the ending is inspired by ayano aishi vs yuno gasai's ending second you'll notice i included shrignold i know he hasn't shown anything making him yandere but i feel like it would've made a much better reveal so i included enjoy_**after the heathers lost too the chipettes a bunch of love crazy characters tweeted each other about how their love interest is better

**_JD:_**well i know what i'm doing tomorrow

**_the next day_**

our characters meet up

**_anna:_**i got your tweets and you're wrong my kristoff is the best

pucca shakes her head that pulls out a picture of garu and hugs it

**_lola:_**you're both wrong my bun bun is the best boyfriend a girl could have

**_tootie:_**nope timmy is the best

**_tobey:_**oh come on everyone knows my angel wordgirl is the greatest

**_prince gasket:_**you fools archerina would crush any of them

**_divatox:_**oh please everyone knows my maligore was best

**_blake:_**i don't know tori is pretty amazing

**_croc o'vile:_**pretty sure you mean the yellow dino ranger

**_toady:_**nope stingerella is love

**_harley quinn:_**oh yeah they're not my mistah j

**_star sapphire:_**green lantern is better

**_sally brown:_**my sweet baboo linus over rules all of them

**_veronica lodge:_**wrong archikins is the best

**_betty cooper:_**right and he's all mine

**_veronica lodge:_**no mine

**_betty cooper:_**no

**_amy rose:_**my sonic runs circles around your boys anyday

**_tharja:_**robin is greatest

**_harley quinn:_**you love the batman's sidekick?

**_tharja_**not that robin

**_yuri:_**umm i don't know i kinda think MC is nice

**_yandere chan:_**nothing compared to my senpai

**_mika kittinger:_**elliot is far better

**_yuno gasai:_**no my yuki is nice

**_misa misa:_**light is much more intelligent

**_serena:_**my vote is on ash

**_prince demande:_**sailor moon trumps all

**_kotonoha katsura:_**makoto takes the win

**_overly attached girlfriend:_**i choose jimmy

**_nostalgia chick:_**todd in the shadows easily

**_hyper fangirl:_**actually devil boner no contest

**_samgladiator:_**pretty sure most of you are miss pronouncing yuki

**_shrignold the butterfly:_**while i'm glad you all know your special ones my special one is the best

**_harper finkle:_**nope justin russo is better and you know it

**_willow cruz:_**nope i still say joey

**_brooke:_**austin moon is best

**_creepy connie:_**wrong lukey puky is forever greater

**_hazel:_**i still think xander is greater

**_miss piggy:_**my kermie is way better

**_ann withers:_**unless one of these are the identity of captain literally you're gonna have to say **_pulls out book_** farewell to arms

**_anakin skywalker_**padme is much better

**_taylor swift:_**joe alwyn is way better

**_JD:_**wrong veronica sawyer is perfect

**_yuno gasai:_**you dead

[Anna]

The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

[Pucca]

Ohhh...

You are my pretty boy

I am one in love with you

One plus one equals two

And that's me and you

The monsoon of my love

Sleeps on your soul

But life's always sunny

With love that is funny

**_lola singing:_**been thinking for awhile and there is something i've gotta tell you been thinking that our love for each other has grown so very strong it's plain to see we're building our worlds together i'm looking in your eyes right now and i can tell you feel the same we are in love i am so in love today we are in love we are in love we are in love yes i tapped your phone lines

**_i don't recall tootie or tobey ever singing_**

**_miss piggy singing:_**

Red like the berry in the holly. Red like a reindeer nose. Red like cheeks in the winter wind Red like Santa's clothes Red is the color of the season Red decorations on the tree Red like a candy apple Christmas is red you see

**_don't recall them doing a ann withers_** singing sketch

**_anakin singing:_**hey i just met you and this is crazy but i'm your father so join me maybe master kenobi lied about me cause i'm your father so join me maybe you and your sister kinda hate me but i'm your father so join me maybe

Taylor Swift **_singing:_**

Cherry lips, crystal skies

I could show you incredible things

Stolen kisses, pretty lies

You're the king baby I'm your Queen

Find out what you want

Be that girl for a month

Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storm

I can make all the tables turn

Rose gardens filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane (Insane)

But I've got a blank space baby

And I'll write your name

**_JD singing:_**And so I built a bomb

Tonight our school is Vietnam!

Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom!

I was meant to be yours!

We were meant to be one!

Don't give up on me now!

Finish what we've begun!

I was mean to be yours!

don't remember any of the power rangers characters i'm using for this singing

**_harley quinn singing:_**I'm in the phone booth, it's the one across the hall

If you don't answer, I'll just ring it off the wall

I know he's there, but I just had to call

Don't leave me hanging on the telephone

Don't leave me hanging on the telephone

I heard your mother, now she's going out the door

Did she go to work or just go to the store?

All those things she said, I told you to ignore

Oh, why can't we talk again?

Oh, why can't we talk again?

Oh, why can't we talk again?

don't think star sapphire ever sings

OVERVIEW

LYRICS

LISTEN

SIMILAR SONGS

1 of 4

2 of 4

Sally:

(sings)" Why are you telling me?"

My new philosophy

The teacher gave a D on last week's homework!

She said, "Miss Sally Brown,

Your grades are going down"

**_betty cooper singing:_**

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

And I feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very mad world, mad world

**_veronica lodge singing:_**Bright lights, the music gets faster

Look, boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance

Hot-shot, give me no problems

Much later, baby, you'll be saying nevermind

You know life is cruel, life is never kind (kind hearts)

Don't make a new story

(Kind hearts) don't grab any glory

We're the kids in America (whoa)

We're the kids in America (whoa)

Everybody live for the music-go-round

La la la la-la la-a

La la la la-la la, sing!

La la la la-la la-a

La la la la-la la

don't have access to the full version of the only song i know of that amy sings and i don't think tharja sings

**_yuri singing:_**

Everyday, I imagine a future

where you belong to me

in my hand is a pen that

I stole from you, hope you didn't see

My world changed from the

moment I met you

Look what you've done, lit a flame

inside my heart

But whenever I find myself near you...

Why does she keep trying to

tear us apart?

I swear to you, we will never be apart

**_ayano singing_**:

One week to prepare

one week to confess

one week to kill my rival

and then clean up all the mess

But no matter who I murder

girls keep coming for my man

guess this school year's gonna end

with all their blood upon my hands

Go ahead and try to stop me

if you're able

I'm aware that my emotions are unstable

this could be my only chance

to not be lonely

so I wont let someone

take my one and only

I may lower my school's atmosphere

But I will not forget the reason why

I'm here

I'm here for romance

I'm here for vengeance

I'm here for his affection

stay away from

myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenpai

SEEEEEEEENPAI

Cause my love is stronger than you

don't think mika or yuno have sang

**_misa misa singing:_**

Carefulwhatyoudo

CauseGodiswatchingyoureverymove

Holdmyhandinthedarkstreet

ForifyoudoIknowthatI'llbesafe

EvenifI'mfarawayandalone

Icanbesurethatyou'llfindmethere

ThisIknow

Youdrawmecloseforawhile

Soquiet

Youtellmeeverything

IfIforgetwhatyousay

Thenyou'llcometome

**_overly attached girlfriend singing:_**i'll always be checking up on you hey boy who you talking to if i was your girlfriend never let you leave without a small recording device taped under your sleeve and you'll only look your best shave your face for me don't hide secrets in your house cause boy i stole the key

**_nostalgia chick singing:_**i'm a girl reviewer on the internet they say their aren't any girls on the internet and then they try to troll us

can't think of any songs hyper fangirl sang by her self

**_samgladiator singing:_**My little buttercup has the sweetest smile

Dear little buttercup, won't you stay awhile

Come with me where moonbeams paint the sky

And you and I might linger in the sweet by and by

**_shrignold singing:_**

Have you ever wondered why we're here?

What's it all about? You've no idea

And everywhere you look, all you see is hatred

And darkness, death and fear

But you know it doesn't have to be

That I hate you, and you hate me

Cause even though we're different, it doesn't make a difference

And we can live in harmony!

No, you don't know who I am

But maybe I could hold your hand

And together we can understand about love

harper's lyrics of the spell song wouldn't fit here

**_willow cruz singing:_**true love i thought i had it true love but it was hard to find true love if i could get it back i'd never let it go this time

niether brooke nor hazel sing

**_creepy connie singing:_**here comes the groom i caught him in his room he is a cutie his name is lukey pooky

then they finally start fighting shrignold tries to brainwash sam but he resist are those fighting words sam asked as he got a knife out blake and yuri were having a stare down then **_thunderstorm rangerform ha!_** blake said then he morphed into the navy thunder ranger **_power of thunder!_** ayano and yuno were in a knife fight JD pulled a gun out as tobey called for one of his robots hyper fangirl came right up to nostalgia chick with a gun curtesy of devil boner she said big lipped alligator moment nostalgia chick said as she ducked and punched hyper fangirl while overly attached girlfriend were in a fist fight and pucca was over powering tootie and harley quinn was trading blows with anakin skywalker divatox and gasket were dealing out some pretty tough beatings and miss piggy was teaching lola a lesson**_a few minutes later_** umm kristoff garu bugs timmy wordgirl green lantern linus archie sonic robin MC elliot yukiteru light ash sailor moon makoto jimmy todd devil boner sircutieyuki malcolm justin joey austin luke xander senpai said

everyone greeted him hey wanna go get some food taro continued i think they'll be at this for awhile as they left nostalgia chick looked at them and then at the people she was fighting well that was stupid she said

**_hope you enjoyed sorry that i put more songs then you would expect in a fanfiction but i based this off 3 videos i saw so oh also that marv vs taurtis vs cooper death battle fanfic i promised at the end of my pear vs grian vs red guy one should be my next one_**


End file.
